Pocket Monsters Revolutions
by SetoKaibutsu
Summary: Sixty-two years in the future. Hoenn, Jhoto and Kanto are all involved in war over territories. Mercenary Pokemon Trainers are about to play their roll in deciding the fates of the Pokemon World.


Sixty two long years have passed since the fabled "Pokemon Master" Ash Ketchum disappeared after his journeys in the Hoenn region of the world. Borders between the regions of Hoenn, Jhoto and Kanto have erupted in fierce battles over territories. The once famed dream of becoming a Pokemon Master has been all but forgotten as pokemon are used in full-scale wars. The glorious Victory Road and its inhabitants known as the "Elite Four" have been disbanded, its members meeting their fates in peace and in war. The devilish Team Rocket, succeeding in its domination of Kanto and Jhoto has spurred its own war with the Superpower Team Magma, which gained supremacy within Hoenn due to its abundance of supplies compared to its rivals.  
  
Reports of dark figures wielding the power of an unknown pokemon with multiple elements have begun to spring up under the surface of the chaotic wars; all of the reports followed with the theft of extremely rare and powerful pocket monsters.  
  
Within the world of Pokemon, some trainers still retain their dreams of the old days and training pokemon for friendly competition. Legendary battlers still roam the world, displaying their strengths as if an army of themselves, destroying any soldiers they find upon their paths. Although rare, kind trainers still exist, attempting to better the world with their peaceful measures, no matter what the cost.  
  
And so, the chaotic world of pokemon rages on to unseen paths, each region controlled by its own rulers and fighting for its own purposes and agendas.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------  
  
Chapter I, The Birth upon Death.  
  
Dust and sand blew quickly, wrapping in the air from the winds upon the desert as dark masses moved across the barren wasteland. The men wrapped in tattered cloaks, the cloth covering them up to their eyes, their helmets covering the rest of their head as their arms protrude from the primitive clothing, their gloved hands firmly gripping their guns. Three to a side, the men sat upon massive disk-like machines, four thick legs slowly picking up and moving the blue beasts along, their white X designs shimmering upon their red eyes.  
  
The machines being hundreds strong, they trudged through the wind, sand whipping upon them and scraping their metal bodies as shapes began to appear ahead. Stopping and positioning themselves, the machines lowered, their disk-like bodies and allowed the men to jump off. Pulling itself up once again, the metallic beast opened its mouth as if silently roaring, and the men around it cocked their weapons, readying them in their arms.  
  
Stepping forward, the thousands of humans formed offensive lines as the machines took their positions behind the soldiers.  
  
"Firing Positions!" one man yelled, and the front lines kneeled down, aiming their weapons, the line behind them aiming over the first. As they stared out into the distance, blurs began to appear within the sandstorm itself, wingspans slowly forming before the shapes of large ragged birds appeared above, their red crests upon their heads showing dimly as they released wretched screeches.  
  
Throwing his arm up, the man yelled out, "Release Fire!!!" Gunshots rang and bullets whizzed through the air, the birds tilting and dropping down evasively, dozens not returning from their dives as they crash into the ear, the sounds of bones snapping emitting from their wreckage.  
  
"Metagross, Psychic!" The man yelled, and the dozens of nearby metallic beasts leaned down, their red eyes narrowing as ripples in the air sprung from their faces. Screams emitted as dozens of the birds in the air were engulfed in similar abnormalities, and they too were sent plummeting to their deaths upon the sands. From the whipping dusts ahead, troops clad in red armor and black cloaks sprung forth, their weapons releasing rounds of shells. Hundreds of the machine-backed men fell upon the attack, their allies firing towards the soldiers, most of their bullet's damage stunted by their opponent's armor.  
  
"Metagross, Hyper Beam!" The men in front of the mechanical monsters leapt down to the ground as the machines reared back, their mouths gaping open as raw energy began to leak from them. Their eyes narrowing, the machines hurled their bodies forward, their mouths releasing brilliant blasts of energy which flew forth, scorching and incinerating any of the opposing forces within the beam's paths.  
  
The machines which had just preformed their attacks collapsed to the ground in need of recharging as the men who had fell leapt to their feet to return enemy fire.  
  
Hundreds of bodies now lay scattered upon the desert as the battle raged to its conclusion, only a small percent of the original troops on either side remaining. Feathers, pools of blood and torn flesh, lay strewn on the battlefield, accompanied by piles of ripped steel and components which smoldered in the storm.  
  
The eyes of the boy stared in anger as the armored troops advanced with their final assault, ready to wipe out the tan-cloaked figures and their few-dozen machines left.  
  
"Suchiru, Sandstorm." the teen muttered coldly, his feet planted firmly upon the ground as the massive snake-like beast beside him reared up, its polished steel boulder-comprised body beginning to spin as it threw its head up into the air. The wind becoming more violent instantly, the iron monster was engulfed in a tornado-like whirlpool of sand, rocks and dust.  
  
The red armored men advancing, few of the troops attention was caught by the tornado of sand before the area became a chaotic storm, rocks flying like rockets, knocking limps from any soldiers caught in their paths. The tornado ceasing, the steel-forged monster snaked itself and stared down at the field.  
  
"Let's go Suchiru, use Earthquake." Jumping upon the creature's back, he quickly scaled its body and stood upon its forehead, the snake whirling its tail into the air before whipping it down and smashing it to the earth, massive cracks ripping through the area and jolting everything for hundreds of meters.  
  
All of the fighters being knocked to the ground, the men in red yelled out. "What in the hell was that?" One yelled, before a mutilated scream erupted from him. Other soldiers stared in fear as the clouds of dust rippled back, revealing the steel snake as it seemed to fly through the air. Its lower tail lighting up brilliantly, it whipped it down upon the soldiers, bursting their bodies into nothing but pools of cloth, flesh and plasma.  
  
Screams and gunshots were all that was heard between the massive earth-shattering booms of the monster's impact with the ground, and the tan- cloaked soldiers and metallic beasts could do nothing but stare in shock at the blurred shape of the horrific creature.  
  
"What in the hell is going on!?" the men yelled out as all noises from their enemies and the monster ceased.  
  
"It looked like an Onyx.." one of the men muttered through gritted teeth as they watched through the sandstorm.  
  
"Why would an Onyx wipe out our enemies? No... it's... something else.." The commander spoke, staring through his black visor. Gritting his teeth, he pulled back as the steel snake broke through the clouds and reared its head above the remaining soldiers, its massive jaws opening to an almost toothy grin. Sweating, the commander and his troops stepped back, awaiting their fates.  
  
As the snake lowered its head to the ground, one of the metal beasts readied a Hyper Beam. The teen's eyes narrowing and pouncing upon the machine, he quickly spun and tossed a round ball from his belt, the orb splitting in half and releasing the energy trapped inside. The red glow forming a humanoid figure with thick red legs, chicken-like claws for feet and hands, its mouth opened quickly beneath its red mask as flames poured forth in massive volumes, striking the blue machine and quickly melting through its legs, ripping chunks of metal from it before dropping its molten corpse to the ground.  
  
"Get off of yourselves, this is my payment for helping the Hoenn region? Goes to show your own home does not appreciate you." The teen growled, pointing the orb towards the humanoid bird, a red laser-like beam shooting into its back, its entire form becoming a translucent red before deforming and being pulled back with the laser into the ball. Clipping the orb to his belt, the teen jumped from the head of the steel snake and began to take steps forward.  
  
The commander stared, his teeth gritted at the destroyed beast, before turning to the teen and growling. "Your "Help"... although appreciated, did not require you to destroy our troops..."  
  
Narrowing his eyes, the teen muttered calmly. "It was first to assault. I cannot protect that which attacks me." Turning to the polished monster behind him, he nodded, and the creature reared itself back into the air, its eyes scanning around through the sand-filled winds.  
  
Taking a step forward, the teen eyed the commander. "The Hoenn region's army cannot compare to that of Jhoto. I would like to suggest that you begin hiring such trainers as myself to help you combat your enemies..." Extending a hand, the teen smirked. "My name is John, and for a price I can become the Hoenn region's new best friend."  
  
Glaring, the commander spat at John's feet. "You're too damned cocky to be in a war 'kid'. The Hoenn's Military Divisions have no need for mercenaries like yourselves. Hot-shots who get countries in trouble by representing them in war, then screwing it up with their own personal agendas."  
  
Narrowing his eyes, John frowned and pulled his hand back. "Fine then. But, just remember. Next time, you may find yourself under my Steelix's wrathful Iron Tail before your enemy. Good day." Snapping his fingers, he jumped up, the commander falling back as to avoid the Steelix's sudden movement, its head rushing under John's feet before he touched back down upon its forehead. "I'll give you some time to think it over. And don't think Jhoto hasn't already hired such fighters as myself. You will find yourselves hard-pressed for assistance once you come upon someone like me on your opposition." Leaning forward and spreading his legs to get a better footing, he nodded down as his Steelix reared up, then quickly slithered off.  
  
"Damn it all..." the Commander growled as two soldiers helped him to his feet. "The little shit is right... we're screwed.." Eyeing the Metagross which laid melted upon the sand, he growled. "Jhoto is already more powerful than us... what if this kid isn't even the strongest..?" Turning, he waved his arm. "We must return back to base camp Immediately." Running, he jumped onto an awaiting Metagross, and once the allowed amount of troops were upon it, the pokemon turned and began to trudge back through the desert, some without riders, some troops without a ride. 


End file.
